


Unaware

by imnotamorningperson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, asexuality unawarenss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotamorningperson/pseuds/imnotamorningperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is asexual and worried about telling Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. It was meant to be adorable. And then this happened. It was longer and sadder than anticipated.

Joel knew he was going to have to tell Ray at some point. They had been dating nearly 4 months and the topic of sex was going to come up sooner or later. But Joel was scared. What if Ray broke up with him because of this, or worse, what if Ray laughed.   
That was why Joel hadn't dated for a very long time before he met Ray. His last serious relationship ended because she had laughed and said he just hadn't met the right person. She then proceeded to ‘show’ Joel how she was the right person and try to change his mind. Joel was a big guy and he wasn't exactly weak but she matched him inch for inch in height and was very serious about her fitness, going to the gym almost every day after she finished work. So once she was asleep Joel packed a small bag with his clothes, laptop and other essentials and drove to Burnie’s in an auto-pilot like state. It wasn't until he arrived at Burnie’s that he realised what had happened, he then sat with Burnie and cried until the small hours of the morning before passing out on the sofa. The whole ordeal left Joel relatively unaffected, he didn't flinch at the slightest touch of a stranger, he didn't have nightmares of her returning for him. Joel tried dating again after about two years but none of them lasted more than a week, until he met Ray.   
Ray thundered into his life like a ball of over-excited Puerto Rican energy. From the first time they met Joel had been entranced with him. His dark eyes, framed with long, thick lashes. His wide, bright smile, that seemed to light up the entire room. The way his laugh was loud and made him glow. He appeared to bounce all the time. There was something about his youth that made Joel sad but it also made him want to spend all his time with him. So Joel did what any sensible person would do, he hid from Ray. He would leave the room when Ray entered; turn around in corridors if he saw Ray walking towards him. This all came to a peak when Joel walked into the break room to find Ray sat alone in the middle of the room with a can of Red Bull. As he turned to leave a soft ‘no’ could be heard and he froze.   
“No.” Ray said again, louder this time. “We aren't going to keep doing this. You aren't going to keep hiding from me. At least not without explaining to me why you keep avoiding me. I don’t even know what I've done wrong. Please tell me and I’ll leave you alone.”  
“It’s not your fault.” Joel almost whispered as he turned around. “There is nothing you can do. Unless you want to, like, not exist any more”  
“What?” Confusion seeped into Ray’s voice  
“I think I'm falling for you. And that’s scary because you’re nearly 18 years younger than me.” Joel only told him part of the reason.   
“Joel.” Ray said slowly, getting up and walking towards Joel, abandoning the Red Bull along the way. “I think I'm falling for you as well.” He stood flush against Joel, head tilted upwards to look Joel in the eye. “Would you like to get dinner sometime?” And all Joel could do was nod his head. With that Ray left.  
10 minutes later when Burnie found him stood in the same place and asked what was up all Joel could say was ‘we’re going for dinner’ To which he received a congratulations and a pat on the back.   
That was how it started. Dinner ended up being pizza and video games after Joel had to work late and the missed their reservation but both of them preferred that to the idea of dinner in a stuffy restaurant. After three more successful dates Joel asked Ray to be his boyfriend, which Ray accepted, obviously.   
This brings us to now. Joel pacing back and forth across his living room, waiting for Ray to come round for their usual Friday night of pizza, games and cuddles.   
It got to around 11 o'clock and Joel could feel Ray getting heavier and heavier against his arm so he paused the game and shook him gently. “Ray, babe, I need to tell you something”   
“What?” The sleepiness evident in Ray’s voice.  
“I'm ace.”  
“Ace? Isn't that a card? You’re a card?”  
“No. I'm asexual”  
“What’s that?”  
“It means I don’t feel sexually attracted to people.”  
“Like, ever?”  
“Ever”  
“OK. I still love you”  
“You love me?” Neither of them had ever said it before. Ray’s eyes widened as he realised what he had just said. Then he smiled.  
“Yeah. I love you.”  
“I love you too”  
Ray burrowed his way under Joel’s arm and promptly fell asleep. As Joel turned off his X-box and TV and carried Ray through to his bedroom, he realised he hadn't needed to worry about Ray laughing or leaving because Ray loved him and he loved Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave criticism and prompts in the comments


End file.
